


El Desdichado

by lucyinthesky



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky/pseuds/lucyinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Wolność</i>, <i>równość</i>, <i>braterstwo</i> brzmiały w jego duszy wyraźniej niż <i>kariera</i>, <i>majątek</i>, <i>małżeństwo</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Desdichado

Siedemnaście pierwszych lat jego życia było pełne zieleni – koloru nadziei, koloru wiosny i jesieni dworku jego dziadka. Zielone jak liście drzew w ogrodzie, jak okoliczne pola, arrasy w pokoju jadalnym i kotara jego łoża.  
Był jedynym synem swoich rodziców – ojca, który nie wyruszył z imperatorem i matki, której dłoni zdawały się być stworzone tylko i jedynie do klawiszy fortepianu, na którym wygrywała utwory pełne przeciągłych nut. Jemu przywodziły one na myśl zimowe nawałnice i letnie burze. Kiedy okazało się, że mimo wielkiego zapału, nie miał daru muzyki, sadzała go obok siebie, żeby mógł obserwować, jak jej drobne dłonie toną wśród fal klawiszy z kości słoniowej. Czasem zdawała się nucić coś pod nosem, ale kiedy na nią patrzył, usta miała zaciśnięte w wąską linijkę, z dolną wargą wysuniętą do przodu jakby w wyrazie dezaprobaty, z jasnymi oczami przymrużonymi tak, jakby miała go skarcić i porzucić na środku salonu, sam na sam z ogromnością niezrozumiałego instrumentu.  
\- Czy słyszysz to? – mówiła wtedy, głosem słodszym niż kiedykolwiek indziej. – To tęsknota, to płacz, to cierpienie, mój synu. Słyszysz to?  
Nie słyszał, bo nie wiedział, co oznaczają te słowa. Cierpienie, kiedy koń pana ojca złamał nogę na jednej z przejażdżek. Płacz, łzy płynące z oczu jego pana dziadka, kiedy opowiadał o dawnych czasach, gdy kryształy zawieszone przez jego panią babcię, _Panie świeć nad jej duszą_ , rzucały tęczowe cienie na tle bladej tapety. Tęsknota? Tęsknota pozostawała tajemnicą równie wielką, jak jasność piorunów i pieśń wiatru zagubionego w zakamarkach dachu.  
Ale świetność przemijała. Jego dziadek zmarł w ataku apopleksji tego samego dnia, kiedy Buonapart[ii] rozpoczął swoje sto dni upadku. Przywrócenie republiki z królem Ludwikiem Filipem na czele odebrało im część majątku, przez co domostwo ucichło, pokryło się kurzem. Pani matka nie grywała już na fortepianie, nie dla pustych pokoi, nie dla coraz surowszego milczenia pana ojca.  
On sam odkrył przyjemność lektury i tak z dramatów Corneille’a i Racine’a, z traktatów Du Bellay’a, mądrości Montaigne’a i z wspaniałości Chrétiena de Troyes chłopiec zaczął sączyć soki kultury, które pozwoliły mu dojrzeć do pism antycznych, klasycznych, zgrabności łaciny i myśli wojennych umysłów, którym żaden Buonapart nie dorastał do pięt.  
Następni byli bliżsi mu wedle osi czasu: Wolter i Diderot, a zwłaszcza Jan Jakub Rousseau, który zamiast swoimi powieściami sentymentalnymi, wzbudzał rumieńce na policzkach młodzieńca myślami politycznymi. I to w nich młodzieniec odnalazł swoją drogę, drogę miłości Ojczyzny, drogę prawa i drogę społeczeństwa, drogę, która zaprowadziła go w meandry praw człowieka i rewolucji roku osiemdziesiątego dziewiątego, przeraźliwej glorii roku dziewięćdziesiątego trzeciego. _Wolność_ , _równość_ , _braterstwo_ brzmiały w jego duszy wyraźniej niż _kariera_ , _majątek_ , _małżeństwo_. Bębny i okrzyki ludu wzburzały jego serce bardziej niż zarumienione policzki dziewcząt, niż błysk złota, a nawet piękno natury, zachodzącego słońca, dnia budzącego się po burzy.  
Bez żalu wyjeżdżał na studia do Paryża, zostawiając za sobą śpiewny akcent Prowansji i szare twarze swojego pana ojca i pani matki, i czarny grobowiec pana dziadka i pani babci, i państwa przodków. Być może wpłynęło na to nowe przekonanie, że w jego świecie, w tym nowym świecie, nie miało być już żadnych panów i pań.  
\- Panicz Enjolras? – zapytała leciwa dama, jego nowa gospodyni.  
\- Wystarczy Enjolras – odpowiedział, rozpakowując i starannie układając na półkach swoje rzeczy. Jego podekscytowana, zaprzątnięta myślami o uniwersytecie i wolności głowa nie zauważyła grymasu na twarzy staruszki.

 

 

 

*

Szybko zorientował się, że uniwersytet nie jest tym, co sobie wyobrażał. Przypominał bardziej więzienie, gdzie każdy wykładowca był strażnikiem - nie moralności, nie światłości idei, ale karności ciała. Enjolras, hołubiony przez całą rodzinę, w ciągu pierwszego miesiąca otrzymał tak wiele kar, jakby system postanowił wynagrodzić mu te słodkie lata spokoju.  
\- Zamilcz, na Boga, zamilcz – szeptał Combeferre, który został jego druhem po drugim tygodniu, kiedy obaj zostali wyrzuceni z zajęć łaciny za zbyt żarliwą dyskusję. Combeferre ciągnął go za rękaw, kiedy Enjolras po raz kolejny i kolejny wstawał, by powiedzieć nauczycielowi, jak się myli.  
Paryż, który kiedyś był dla niego stolicą chwały i świetności ludu francuskiego, nagle pokazał prawdziwą twarz: biedy, brudu, choroby. Powietrze cuchnęło, ulice szumiały rumorem przekrzykujących się głosów, pędzących wozów, rżenia koni, szczekania wygłodzonych psów.  
Cierpienie – inwalidów wleczących się ulicami, stłoczonych w okolicach cmentarzy, przypominających ożywione gargulce, które zeszły na ziemię z domów i katedr. Płacz – dzieci gubiących matki i matek gubiących dzieci, żebraków,  młodych kobiet, młodych mężczyzn. Tęsknota - …  
Enjolras nie tęsknił za domem.  
Dopiero teraz uświadamiał sobie swoją naiwność, maleńkość złotej klatki świata, w którym dorósł. Ale im więcej odkrywał różnic między swoimi wyobrażeniami, a rzeczywistością, tym bardziej rosło jego przekonanie o słuszności obranej ścieżki. Z tym większym spokojem zaprzeczał przestarzałym, skostniałym frazesom profesorów. Tym częściej oddawał swoją pensję obdartym dzieciom, prostytutkom, które wybuchały śmiechem, kiedy oświadczał im, że nie chce nic w zamian.  
\- Powoli, przyjacielu – mówił Combeferre. – Masz rację, ale nie wszystko da się zdobyć w jeden dzień; a jak pokazuje nam przykład przeszłości, rewolucja obala wszystko równie prędko, jak sama zostaje obalona.  
Enjolras zaciskał usta, ale kiedy wracał do swojego pokoju, nie zapalał świeczki. Po ciemku siadał przy stole, nalewał wina do szklanki i myślał.  
Czasem trwało to kilka minut, czasem całą noc. Kiedy skończył, jeśli wciąż była taka potrzeba, zapalał świeczkę. Wino wylewał przez okno na bruk. Wracał do stołu i zaczynał pisać.

 

 

*

Teraźniejszość zaczęła się, kiedy pewnego dnia razem z Combeferre’em spotkali starszego od nich obu o rok (może dwa, a może trzy) Courfeyraca.  
\- Mój ojciec każe nazywać siebie panem de Courfeyrac, ale ja jestem po prostu Courfeyrac. Znacie może kawiarnię _Musain_? – Courfeyrac ma twarz stworzoną do uśmiechu. W jednej chwili, jakby wchodząc w inny wymiar, porywa za sobą Enjolrasa i Combeferre’a. Nie czyni tego swoją charyzmą ani ciętością języka, ale czymś innym, czymś, co sprawia, że wyciąga ich z zimnego korytarza Sorbony na pokrytą śniegiem ulicę, nie mówiąc ani za mało, ani za dużo. Nie za gęsto, ale też nie bezsensownie, prowadzi ich dyskusję bez własnego wkładu, zarazem nie brzmiąc jak nużąca papuga przytakująca temu, który w danej chwili podejmuje głos.  
W kawiarni wydaje się znać wszystkich, ale kiedy go o to pytają, mówi, że był tam tylko raz albo dwa.  
Enjolras czuje się, jakby wypił butelkę wina, chociaż od porannej szklanki wody nie pił jeszcze nic. Na ich stoliku prawie magicznie zjawiają się chleb i ser i kufle z ciemnym piwem.  
\- Opowiedzcie mi o swojej idei – mówi Courfeyrac i nie mija kwadrans, zanim Enjolras i Combeferre zaczynają się ze sobą spierać.  
Wszyscy trzej w końcu znajdują wspólny język, przerzucając się nawzajem cytatami i myślami. Enjolras czuje, że wreszcie jest o krok od tego, czego szukał. Na swój sposób, można by nawet powiedzieć, że jest zaaferowany. Zaaferowany do tego stopnia, że nie zauważa, jak spod nosa znika mu kufel piwa i jego kromka chleba.  
\- Hej, Aire! – woła Courfeyrac, przerywając rozmowę, co dopiero sprowadza Enjolrasa na ziemię.  
\- Szkoda by, żeby tak zacny napój się zmarnował; wypiję więc za wasze wzniosłe chimery, panowie Tytani, jakby to _ale_ było prawdziwą ambrozją!  
Złodziej w pierwszej chwili wygląda na żebraka, ale kiedy uśmiecha się, składając kpiący ukłon przed ich stolikiem, Enjolras widzi, że jest to mężczyzna w ich wieku, może trochę starszy, może nawet młodszy.  
Nie poświęca mu jednak więcej uwagi, wiedząc, że i tak nie tknąłby tego piwa.  
\- Co za śmiałość! Taka śmiałość może płynąć tylko z wina – rzuca Combeferre, który wygląda na najbardziej poruszonego sytuacją. – Czy często takie niespodzianki zdarzają się w tym przybytku?  
Courfeyrac wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Nie wiem, jestem tu drugi raz. Ale Grantaire jest nieszkodliwy, przysięgam.

 

 

*

Od tej pory często zachodzą do tej kawiarni. Razem czy osobno, czy nawet pojedynczo. Enjolras znajduje ukojenie w tym rumorze, w hałasie rozmów, w harmidrze tętniącego życia. Jego pokój to miejsce odosobnienia i kontemplacji, tapet z czasów Ludwika XIV i złoconych luster, zakonserwowanej pamięci. _Musain_ to życie i przyszłość, które pozwalają mu odciąć się od przywilejów i skupić na tym, na czym powinien.  
Pewnego wieczoru kartkuje „Myśli” Pascala, kiedy słyszy nad sobą:  
\- Marzycie o edyktach, panowie? Prędzej Rzym spłonie w symfonii godnej Jana Sebastiana, niż wasz Justynian da wam wolność.  
Wygłoszone jasnym i donośnym głosem. Na jednym ze stołów, odwrócony tyłem do Enjolrasa, stoi jakiś mężczyzna. W jednej dłoni trzyma wino, a w drugiej chleb.  
\- Chleba i igrzysk! Prędzej skończycie w paszczach wygłodzonych lwów-ludojadów, panowie gladiatorzy, panowie chrześcijanie, spłoniecie na swoich krzyżach w Noc Świętego Bartłomieja. Marzycie o pieniądzach? O złocie? O chwale? Czy o wolności? Nieważne, bo tak czy siak wszystkie wasze mrzonki zaprowadzą was do jednego grobu. Z prochu powstałeś i zjedzą cię robaki, mówi mi doktor Godefroy, więc miłuj bliźniego swego, póki starcza ci na to sił. Nieprawdaż, kochanie?  
Próbuje złapać w swoje ramiona jedną z bywalczyń kawiarni, kobietę po trzydziestce, po której widać oznaki wesołego życia, ale ona odpycha go ze śmiechem.  
\- Już pijanyś, a tu jeszcze księżyc nie wzszedł!  
Mężczyzna spada ze stołu, wyciągając przed siebie butelkę, jakby broniąc każdej kropli.  
\- Wiem, że nie możesz oprzeć się moim wdziękom, Heleno! Nie czekaj na Parysów, Parysowie wywołują wojny, ja walczę tylko w łożu i zawsze zwyciężam…  
Enjolras potrząsa głową, próbując otrząsnąć się z tego zapatrzenia w człowieka, który najpierw wydał mu się czarującym, chyba tylko po to, by zostawić po sobie większy zawód i niesmak.  
 _Jest taki niestosunek pomiędzy wartością, jaką sobie przypisuje, a jego głupotą, iż niepodobna uwierzyć, aby się zapoznawał w tym stopniu._

 

 

*

Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, Enjolras zdaje wszystkie egzaminy z najlepszymi notami. Combeferre, równie wolny, chociaż mniej doceniony, śmieje się na widok jego miny.  
\- Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś cię wyrzucił, a nie pochwalił – mówi z pogodnym uśmiechem. – Czas złożyć na moment broń i odetchnąć, żeby…  
\- Mylisz się. Dopiero teraz dostrzegam, że zaprzątając swój umysł marnością edukacji, zapomniałem, po co tu jesteśmy. Czas zacząć wreszcie działać! – odpowiada, kierując swoje kroki w stronę _Musain_.  
Dopiero teraz dociera do niego, że właśnie minął pierwszy rok jego pobytu w Paryżu, a jedyne, co osiągnął, to przekonanie kilku profesorów do swoich zdolności retorycznych i zdobycie kilku słuchaczy wśród studentów i robotników będących stałymi bywalcami kawiarni. Jego złość wypełnia go jak lawa: ogniem, który za szybko wystyga w ciążącą na sercu skorupę.  
Combeferre podąża za nim, próbując wyperswadować mu jego przekonania – słuszne, tak słuszne, jak puste były jego dotychczasowe akcje. Enjolras wstydzi się za siebie i brzydzi się zmarnowanym czasem, zmarnowanymi pieniędzmi, kiedy lud Paryża, lud Francji, ciągle trwa w niewoli skostniałego reżimu, który chwieje się w swoich prowizorycznych posadach. Otwiera drzwi, bez rozmachu, ale stanowczo. Mimo wczesnej pory, w kawiarni zdążyło zebrać się kilkanaście osób; studentów świętujących koniec egzaminów; ludzi bez pracy, ale z resztką majątku; stałych bywalców, którzy zdawali się w niej mieszkać, spać i żyć. Obrzuca ich zdeterminowanym spojrzeniem i wspina się na jeden ze stołów.  
\- Przyjaciele! – woła głosem, który wydaje się dochodzić z innego świata, a wszystkie głowy zwracają się w jego stronę. – Przyjaciele! Paryżanie! Francuzi! Trzydzieści lat mija od naszego tryumfu, ale… Gdzie on? Gdzie nasze zdobycze, gdzie równość, gdzie braterstwo, gdzie wolność? Gdzie wszystko, co wywalczyliśmy, my, nasi ojcowie, dziadkowie, gdzie to, co się nam należy za krew przelaną przez nasze matki i babki? Sprzedaliśmy naszych nienarodzonych braci i nienarodzone siostry, cmentarze naszych krewnych, tyranom, jednemu po drugim, za obietnice, że smycz będzie nieco dłuższa, a obroża wygodniejsza. Ale nadszedł czas, oto nadszedł moment, żeby spostrzec, że to tylko pozory, pod miękkim obiciem wciąż ta sama twarda skóra, która ma nas zdusić. Oto moment, kiedy możemy zacząć działać, zerwać własnymi rękami jarzmo, przypomnieć sobie, że jesteśmy ludźmi, którzy _rodzą się i pozostają równymi w swoich prawach_ , którzy mają prawo, _przyrodzone i niezbywalne_ , do _oporu przeciwko uciskowi_[iii]! Czy ta niewola umysłów wam odpowiada, czy wolicie być jak psy uwiązane do ogrodzenia pałacu, który w środku jest pusty i tylko czeka, ażeby ktoś go zajął. Ażeby podłożył ogień, jak gdyby ruina była tylko ruiną, a nie domem milionów świadomych dusz, które spłoną razem z nim? Czy tego chcecie? Czy macie odwagę chcieć czegokolwiek?  
\- Enjolras – szepcze słabym głosem Combeferre, ale Enjolras nie zwraca na niego uwagi, bo jego publika żyje, ze spokojnego morza śniętych ryb przemieniła się we wzburzone fale okrzyków, czerwonych twarzy, pięści wzniesionych wysoko, wysoko, aż do nieba.  
Próbuje kontynuować, ale dwie pary rąk ściągają go na ziemię. Courfeyrac wpatruje się w niego jakby widział go po raz pierwszy. Na policzkach Combeferre’a widnieją czerwone plamy rumieńca.  
\- Wino, wino dla tego młodzieńca! – woła nieznany głos. Paryski akcent wyróżnia go od prowansalskiego zaśpiewu Courfeyraca i miękkich głosek Combeferre’a prawie tak bardzo jak błyszcząca łysina.  
\- Jestem Lesgueules, co w skrócie daje Lesgle pisany Lègle, przez co zwą mnie Orłem [iv] . A temu chłopcu trzeba polać, bo dobrze prawi – mówi, skłaniając głowę przez Enjolrasem.  
Szybko, zaskakująco szybko, jego żądanie zostanie spełnione. Cztery butelki wina przybywają do ich stolika w rękach mężczyzny, który kogoś przypomina Enjolrasowi.  
\- Coś ty dzisiaj taki cichy, Grantaire? Takie wrażenie zrobił na tobie nasz przyjaciel, Enjolras? – Courfeyrac łapie go za rękaw. Grantaire wygląda na człowieka walczącego ze sobą, z jednej strony w pełni zdającego sobie sprawę z braku wolnego miejsca przy stole, z drugiej, spoglądającego na nich z głodem w przekrwionych oczach. Kiedy jego spojrzenie ląduje na twarzy Enjolrasa, kiwa głową i znika. Po chwili wraca, ciągnąc za sobą popsute krzesło, które chybotałoby, gdyby nie opierał się na blacie stołu. Jego twarz do połowy kryje się za jedną z butelek, kiedy siada wciśnięty w miejsce między ścianą a Courfeyraciem.  
\- Kiedy wracając z muzeum skręciłem w prawo do moich Muz, nie sądziłem, że ujrzę wśród nich samego Apollona – mówi, uśmiechając się i Enjolras przypomina sobie pijaka, który zawsze kręcił się gdzieś po drugiej stronie kawiarni. Zaciska usta, besztając siebie za to, że pozwolił sobie, po raz kolejny, przez moment dać się oszukać tej postaci i odwraca się do Combeferre’a, który w międzyczasie wdał się w dyskusję z ich nowym przyjacielem.  
Słyszy słowa takie jak _Imperator_ i _tytuł_ , i historię jak z podłego psiarczyka narodził się orzeł. Czuje na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich i myśli, że to nie na niego powinni patrzeć, tylko na siebie, tylko w przyszłość. Alkohol leje się strumieniami, ale on nie zanurza w nim nawet koniuszka małego palca. Nie przemawia więcej tego wieczoru, a kiedy wychodzą, żeby wrócić do domu, odprowadza Combeferre’a na jego stancję i sam krąży ulicami, trochę z nadzieją, że ktoś spróbuje się do niego zbliżyć, z nożem, z żądaniem srebra; może trochę bardziej w poszukiwaniu wolności samotnego oddechu z dala od wszystkiego, co przypomina mu o tym, jak ludzkość pozwala więzić samą siebie.  
Tej nocy, pozostawiony na pastwę zachmurzonego nieba i upału wiszącego w Paryżu warstwą cuchnącej mgły, pierwszy raz nie tęskni do ucieczki w kwitnące parki i rześkie dróżki, gdzie jedyną żywą duszą, która mogła go napotkać, była dusza przyrody.

 

 

*

Przez krótki moment rozważa powrót do domu; ale wprawiona w ruch machina zaczyna przyspieszać, zamieszki i wieści o powstaniach zaczynają krążyć w ciemnych kątach knajp. Podnoszą się Belgia i Polska, a Enjolras wyjątkowo wznosi razem z innymi kufel piwa:  
\- Za wolność! – wołają chórem.  
\- Za Polskę – wyrywa się jeden głos.  
Enjolras nie przemawia tego wieczoru, jego głos nie jest w stanie wznieść się wystarczająco wysoko, nie zbliża się nawet do szczytów pasji osiąganych przez sympatyka Polski. Courfeyrac nie zważa na towarzystwo, porwawszy płowowłose dziewczę o okrągłych policzkach w ciemny kąt. A Combeferre także nie zna tożsamości tego pasjonata.  
\- Jak nic musi być Polakiem – stwierdza, ale jego głos wcale nie brzmi tak pewnie jakby na to miały wskazywać słowa.  
\- To Feuilly – odpowiada im Grantaire, który pojawia się jak duch obok Enjolrasa. W dłoni trzyma fajkę, z której dobywa się słodkawy dym, tak inny od zapachu normalnego tytoniu.  
\- Zaiste, brzmi na szaleńca [v]  – odpowiada Combeferre, nawiązując do gry słów. Grantaire uśmiecha się.  
\- Nie większego niż wy, drodzy panowie – mówiąc to, odwraca się w stronę Enjolrasa, owiewając jego twarz swoim oddechem, oparami fajki zmieszanymi z winem i wódką. Tak musi cuchnąć piekło, myśli Enjolras, odpychając go od siebie.  
\- Ten szaleniec jednak, w odwrotności do panów waszmościów, wykazuje dziwną słabość do tych wszystkich narodów, które toną w zalewie cywilizacji. To jeden z tych szaleńców, którzy zamiast naturalnego porządku rzeczy, jakim dla płotki jest bycie pożeraną przez szczupaka, widzą w tym przyrodzonym akcie największą zbrodnię przeciwko ludzkości. Którzy czują się patriotami każdej z tych nieistniejących ojczyzn, każdego z tych ludów skazanych na bycie podporządkowanymi. Słowianie, lud slawijski, _sclavi_ , nazwani tak przez naszych rzymskich przodków na cześć swojej zaszczytnej funkcji [vi]  – przemawia, każdym słowem budząc w duszy Enjolrasa potrzebę gwałtownego sprzeciwu.  
Słyszał i czytał takie opinie w zbyt wielu dziełach, żeby wzbudzały w nim teraz taki gniew; musi to być wina piekielnych wyziewów przyniesionych przez tego pijaka prosto z Hadesu. Enjolras ma ochotę go uderzyć. Enjolras pierwszy raz w swoim życiu ma ochotę podnieść rękę na drugiego człowieka.  
Obrzuca Grantaire’a spojrzeniem pełnym wyrzutu.  
\- Powiedz mi, że nie mam racji, a zamilknę! Jedno słowo, a padnę do twych stóp, wyrzekając się każdej opinii, każdej myśli, którą mogłem ci ubliżyć – ten odpowiada mu, a swoje usta wykrzywia w grymasie ni to kpiny, ni bólu.  
Kiedy Enjolras, zamiast odpowiedzieć, wstaje od stolika, Combeferre podąża za nim. Podchodzą do Feuilly’ego.  
\- Czy w swojej pasji jesteś w stanie znaleźć trochę miejsca dla dobrej sprawy ludu francuskiego? – pyta Enjolras.  
\- Słyszałem o was, przyjaciele – odpowiada Feuilly, ściskając rękę Combeferre’a. – Przystanę do was, jeśli przysięgniecie mi, że w waszej wojnie znajdzie się miejsce dla wolności Belgów i Węgrów i Polaków i wszystkich innych naszych braci walczących w poszukiwaniu wolności.  
Kiedy Enjolras ogląda się za siebie, w miejscu, w którym zostawili Grantaire’a, widzi tylko przewróconą butelkę i porzuconą, wciąż dymiącą, fajkę.

 

 

*

Czyta znalezione w jednym z antykwariatów znad Sekwany książki z wypiekami na twarzy, bo wewnątrz „Uczty” Platona znalazł pisma z czasów rewolucji. Brzmią znajomo, brzmią, jakby ktoś przepisał je prosto z jego najskrytszych myśli. Pożółkłe kartki zdają się gorzeć w jego dłoniach. Enjolras czyta i czyta, i czyta na nowo, smakując każde zdanie, każde najdrobniejsze słowo. Nuci pod nosem, nadaje im melodię wziętą z hałasu wnętrza jego głowy.  
\- _Ogień wolności oczyścił nas, tak jak roztopiona ruda wyrzuca wszelki brud_[vii] – szepcze, wstając od stolika. Dopiero teraz dostrzega, że nie zauważył, kiedy wypaliła się świeczka, ponieważ za oknem wstaje świt.  
Enjolras płonie. Łapie swój kubrak, ale jego dłonie nie mieszczą się w rękawy. Zatacza się jak pijany, więc sięga po dzbanek z wodą, wypija jedną szklankę i drugą i trzecią, co, zamiast rozjaśnieniem umysłu, skutkuje mdłościami. Musi pójść na wykłady; musi spotkać się z przyjaciółmi; musi pójść i działać.  
Zamiast tego osuwa się na łóżko, dociskając do piersi pisma, które jeszcze zdąży zidentyfikować, jako te, które wyszły spod pióra Saint-Justa.  
W takim stanie będzie trwał przez kilka kolejnych dni, aż do chwili, kiedy zaniepokojony Courfeyrac wstąpi, wracając z kabaretu, zajrzeć, czy z ich rewolucjonistą wszystko w porządku.  
\- Aparycja suchotnika – stwierdza przyprowadzony lekarz. Enjolras wpatruje się w niego ze złością.  
\- Zwykłe przeziębienie. Dzień czy dwa i wróciłbym na nogi bez konsultacji konowałów – odpowiada cicho.  
\- Czy w plwocinie były ślady krwi? Od jak dawna utrzymują się objawy? – odpowiada konował, ignorując jego słowa.  
\- Żadnej krwi, żadnego niczego, pan sobie ze mnie żarty stroi. – Enjolras podnosi się, ociera z czoła pot.  
\- Od paru miesięcy przejawiał nadzwyczajną aktywność, jakby pobudzenie. I jakby zmizerniał na twarzy – odpowiada Courfeyrac zmartwionym głosem.  
\- Trzeba o siebie dbać, nosić szale i czepki, wysypiać się, a nie pić do rana wino w knajpach. – Lekarz kiwa palcem na Courfeyraca. – Ja już słyszałem o zwyczajach twoich przyjaciół, dużo szumu, dużo rumu, byle przedłużyć studia.  
\- Ranisz mnie, Joly. Ale chyba słyszę w twoim głosie zazdrość, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żebyś przyłączył się do naszej wesołej kompanii, nieprawdaż, Enjolrasie? – Courfeyrac machinalnie wyżyma szmatkę, której wcześniej nie było w pokoju Enjolrasa, i kładzie na jego czole. – Joly jest studentem medycyny, ale ręczę za niego bardziej niż za tych przepitych konowałów pokroju pana Godefroy.  
Enjolras nie jest pewien, za co dokładnie ręczy Courfeyrac, ale doktor – student – odgania go dłonią, wyciągając z przepastnej torby kartkę papieru i rysik.  
\- Na razie zostańmy przy twoim koledze i jego słabości. Niech zażywa miksturę, którą sporządzą w aptece uniwersyteckiej, rano i wieczorem przez najbliższe pięć dni. Niech je dużo tłuszczu, ciepłych posiłków, dobrze by było, żeby przynajmniej na początku ktoś do niego zaglądał. Jeśli nocne poty, słabość, napady gorąca i kaszel nie przejdą po tygodniu, poślij po mnie. Albo po grabarza.  
Enjolras próbuje sięgnąć do szuflady.  
\- Mam pieniądze, dla doktora i na lekarstwo, mogę posłać moją gospodynię albo powiedzieć jej, żeby złapała jakiegoś małego kuriera… - mamrocze, ale Courfeyrac łapie go za rękę i przykrywa kocem.  
\- Mało to republikańskie. Możemy żartować, ale jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi i współspiskowcami także w chorobie, Enjolrasie. Jeszcze dzisiaj któryś z nas do ciebie wróci przypilnować, że odpoczywasz, a nie zarywasz noc nad wielkimi filozofami.  
\- Nawet jeśli nie jestem jeszcze tytularnym doktorem, obowiązuje mnie przysięga Hipokratesa – dodaje doktor. – Po pierwsze, nie szkodzić. Tak więc pomagam przyjaciołom i wszystkim, którzy mnie mogą potrzebować.  
\- Przyjdź kiedyś na nasze spotkanie – mówi mu Enjolras.  
\- Jeśli tylko zdrowie mi pozwoli – odpowiada Joly grzecznie.  
Courfeyrac wybucha serdecznym śmiechem, klepie po plecach doktora.  
\- Co za podła odmowa, Joly; zaprasza cię nasz wódz, nasz _boss_ , nasz _duce_ , nie wymigasz się od tego żadną ze swoich _maladies imaginaires_[viii]…  
Enjolras zatraca się w szumie słów, zapada w miękkość puchowej poduszki, w mokre strużki potu i wody z kompresu spływające po jego twarzy.

 

 

*

Joly pojawia się na pierwszym spotkaniu zorganizowanym po powrocie Enjolrasa do zdrowia. Spotykają się w drugiej salce kawiarni, na tyłach, nieużywanej z powodu słabego oświetlenia – jedno małe okienko – i jeszcze słabszej wentylacji. Pokój cuchnie zgnilizną, a wszystkie stare meble trzeba wyrzucić. Bossuet, mieszkający w pobliżu, wychodzi, żeby wrócić po kilku minutach z dużą lampą i parą krzeseł.  
\- Gdybym wiedział, że zaprowadzicie mnie prosto do wylęgarni cholery, zostałbym w domu – stwierdza zmartwiony Joly. – Ale co ma być, to będzie, skoro już przyszedłem, to zostanę.  
\- Tak przemawia prawdziwy rewolucjonista – śmieje się Courfeyrac, podając Joly’emu szklankę pełną wina.  
Enjolras czuje, jakby czegoś mu wciąż brakowało. Wychodzi z Combeferrem pożyczyć kilka krzeseł z głównej izby, rozgląda się uważnie, ale wśród znajomych twarzy nie widzi tej jednej, której brak go trapi.  
\- Gdzie jest Grantaire? – w końcu pyta, siadając między Combeferrem a Courfeyraciem.  
\- Nikt go nie zaprosił, tak mi się zdaje – odpowiada Combeferre, poprawiając okulary. – Wydawało mi się, że nie jest jednym z oddanych sprawie? Ale mogłem się mylić.  
\- Jakby trzeba go było gdziekolwiek zapraszać. Jeśli nie zauważyłeś, Grantaire przejawia dziwaczną umiejętność zjawiania się w miejscach, w których przebywa Enjolras, czy ktoś go o tym uprzedzi, czy nie. – Courfeyrac polewa im obu wina nie przestając opowiadać gawędziarskim tonem. – Wydawał się poruszony, kiedy powiedziałem mu o chorobie naszego oddanego przywódcy, oferował nawet swoją pomoc, ale to Grantaire, panowie, rozumiecie. Pytał o ciebie nieustannie, aż tydzień temu przepadł jak kamień w wodę.  
Enjolras kiwa głową.

 

 

*

W maju przychodzi do niego list z powiadomieniem o śmierci jego matki.  
Enjolras zostawia książki i wychodzi. Przez kilka godziny błądzi w błocie Paryża, prawie po omacku wędrując między ludźmi w wąskich korytarzach uliczek. Kilka razy przekracza Sekwanę, aż ląduje u stóp katedry Marii Panny. Zachodzące słońce sprawia, że biały kamień staje się różowy, prawie pomarańczowy, wydobywa poblaski czerwieni z witraży, które sprawiają wrażenie, jakby wewnątrz szalały płomienie.  
Patrzy na ten niemy spektakl jakby wrósł w ziemię. W końcu opuszcza głowę, odwraca się i idzie tam, gdzie niesie go obowiązek.  
W drzwiach kawiarni wpada na ducha, który tylko trochę przypomina Grantaire’a. Spod zmierzwionych włosów spoglądają podkrążone oczy, a jedynymi kolorami w bladej jak ściana twarzy są pijacki rumieniec policzków i usta sine od wina. Zamiast więc usunąć się z drogi w uldze, że wygląda na to, że Grantaire go nie zauważył, Enjolras zagradza mu drogę, powstrzymuje od upadku, łapiąc go za ramiona.  
\- Więc jednak żyjesz – mówi, odsuwając się od niego.  
\- To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie – odpowiada Grantaire, wyciągając prawą rękę, którą kładzie na jego policzku. – I pomyśleć, że przez cały ten czas myślałem tylko o tym, że dzień skończył się dla mnie, zanim tak naprawdę się zaczął. Ale nie, nie miałem racji, oczywiście że nie, skoro stoisz tu przede mną, jedno słońce, jeszcze jaśniejsze od tego, które zaszło.  
\- Nie mam nastroju na twoje kpiny.  
\- To dobrze, bo nie kpię sobie wcale.  
\- Przeczysz sam sobie.  
\- Przeczę sobie tylko dlatego, że nie jestem w stanie przeczyć tobie.  
\- Bredzisz, daj mi spokój.  
Na to Grantaire uśmiecha się szeroko.  
\- Spokój? To akurat mogę ci zapewnić, jeśli tylko zechcesz za mną podążyć. _Carpe Horas_[ix], Enjolrasie.  
Enjolras nie mówi nic, a winę na to, że pozwala sobie zaufać Grantaire’owi, zrzuca na swoje otępienie, które nie dostrzega na niebie gwiazd, nie wyczuwa odoru alkoholu, steruje jego ciałem jak szmacianą lalką. Prawie nie czuje dłoni Grantaire’a, która co jakiś czas łapie za jego rękaw, ciągnąc go w stronę coraz to ciemniejszych uliczek. W kabarecie o znaczącej nazwie _Korynt_ zamiast spokoju Grantaire znajduje absynt i kobiety, które na jego zaczepki wybuchają perlistym śmiechem; zamiast spokoju Enjolras znajduje powietrze pełne dymu i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że ogień w ludziach nie zgasł.  
Kiedy dziewczę z rudym warkoczem, jedyne wysłuchujące zaczepek Grantaire’a z zawstydzonym uśmiechem, okazuje się młodym mężczyzną, Enjolras wie już, co musi zrobić.  
\- Proszę o wybaczenie – mówi, zabierając butelkę stojącą przed Grantairem niezrażonym wyznaniem swojego efeba.  
\- Ludzie! – krzyczy, rzucając butelką o podłogę tak, że szkło roztrzaskuje się z głośnym hukiem. – Widzę, że bawicie się wyśmienicie. Tańce, śpiewy, kobiety, alkohol! To jest szczęście, czyż nie?  
\- Tak! Tak jest! – rozlegają się krzyki, słychać odgłosy kolejnych tłuczonych butelek i szklanek.  
\- To jest przedsmak wolności. To jest przedsmak tego, co będziecie czuli w podobne wieczory, wśród wesołych dam i jeszcze weselszego trunku, po dniu spędzonym w pracy w wolnym kraju. W wolnym świecie, w którym wasza krew nie będzie szła w ziemię, żeby mogło wyrosnąć na niej bogactwo tych kilku wybrańców losu, tych kilku krętaczy, którzy tylko czekają, żeby wzbogacić się na waszym nieszczęściu!  
Przemawia jak w transie, patrzy w oczy każdemu, który odważa się podnieść wzrok i spojrzeć na niego. Hipnotyzuje sceptyków, ściera krzywe uśmieszki z ich twarzy; budzi nadzieję, rozpala świeczki w oczach tych, którym wydawało się, że ją stracili na zawsze. Nawet dziewczęta zdają się przytakiwać jego słowom, spod masek makijażu spoglądają na niego siostry, których nigdy nie miał.  
Mówi i mówi, a kiedy kończy, rozlegają się brawa, okrzyki, oklaski. Ktoś podaje mu szklankę z wodą, która okazuje się wódką, ale Enjolras wypija ją jednym haustem. Oddaje szklankę, a zamiast niej znajduje suchą dłoń, która unosi jego kłykcie do swoich ust i składa na nich pocałunek.

 

 

*

Po wydarzeniach tej nocy Enjolras zaczyna działać naprawdę. Nie w kwiecistych przemowach, których nigdy nie umiał planować; nie w marzeniach snutych na jawie przy szkle i dymie kawiarni; nie w jałowych dyskusjach z profesorami z uniwersytetu. Wysyła Combeferre’a, żeby rozpuścił wici, uprzedza Courfeyraca, żeby zarezerwował salę w _Musain_. Rzuca na bok książki i zaczyna pisać listy, poczynając od generała Lamarque’a, jednego z nielicznych wciąż żyjących uczestników wydarzeń rewolucji. Idzie, ten jeden raz z jasno wyznaczonym celem, w czarne ulice Paryża z sakiewką pełną złota; wraca z workiem, który wygląda na ciężki, chociaż jemu zdaje się lżejszy niż wydane złoto. Pod swoim łóżkiem chowa broń i naboje.  
\- To, o czym będziemy tu rozmawiać, może sprowadzić na wasze głowy policję, więzienie. Możecie zostać oskarżeni o zdradę stanu, więc jeśli nie czujecie się w pełni przekonani, w pełni oddani sprawie, na tyle, żeby położyć na szali swoje własne życie, opuśćcie tę salę teraz albo zamilknijcie na wieki – mówi cicho, ale słuchają go wszyscy. Enjolras patrzy w oczy każdemu z mężczyzn, z chłopców, z obywateli.  
Chciałby umieć odczytać widoczne w nich emocje.  
Dwóch mężczyzn stojących na tyle odwraca wzrok. Grantaire wydaje się zahipnotyzowany zawartością swojej szklanki.  
\- Nikt nie będzie was powstrzymywał. Jeśli się wahacie, lepiej wyjdźcie teraz; zawsze później łatwiej dołączyć, niż odejść. Nie będziemy akceptowali półśrodków. Zdrada, dezercja karane będą śmiercią – dodaje bez zastanowienia. I wie, że powiedział prawdę, że od samego początku, od pierwszych stron, na których uczył się alfabetu, przygotowywał się do powiedzenia tych słów. Wolność - albo śmierć.  
Wśród zebranych wywołują one właściwe poruszenie. Bez słowa trzech – czterech – sześciu mężczyzn opuszcza salę. Enjolras nie zapamiętuje ich twarzy, pozwala im zatonąć w oceanie nieszczęśliwych wyrzutków Paryża.  
Tym razem Grantaire patrzy mu prosto w oczy. Unosi swoją szklankę wysoko.  
\- Fraternité! Égalité!  
Wychyla wino.  
\- Liberté! – razem z nim przemawia chór rewolucjonistów.

 

 

*

Enjolras jako pierwszą z cnót poznaje słodycz braterstwa. Jego lata spędzone w złotej klatce, na samotnym podziwianiu pierwotnego piękna, giną wśród nowych doświadczeń. Rozmów do samego rana, w których coraz to częściej głównym głosem jest jego głos, a główną myślą – umiłowanie wolności. Dni spędzonych w mieście, przy rozdawaniu jedzenia, wody; odwracaniu uwagi policji od prostytutek, drobnych handlarzy; próbach kontaktu z szajkami złodziejskimi. Wspólnych debaty w aulach uniwersytetu; wspólnych obiadów w kantynie; wspólnych kolacji w _Musain_ , w _Koryncie_ , w mieszkaniu Courfeyraca, Joly’ego, Bahorela (który był jednym z nowych członków ich grupy), a nawet raz w jego własnym.  
Nazywają siebie Przyjaciółmi Poniżonych - albo _po prostu Abecadła_[x], jak to czasem lubi podkreślać Grantaire, dodając, że w ich towarzystwie z początku alfabetu brakuje im tylko D.  
Enjolras nie chce być przywódcą, ale kolejne tygodnie pokazują, że czy chce, czy nie, ktoś musi, a tylko jego są w stanie słuchać wszyscy.  
\- Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Czekam.  
\- Spotkanie odbędzie się jutro, nie dzisiaj, Grantaire.  
\- Czekam na ciebie.  
\- Czy coś się stało? Potrzebujesz mojej pomocy? Słucham.  
\- Myślałem, że umieram. Ciemności pożarły mnie całego, czarna żółć przelała kielich cykuty. Ręce drżały mi za bardzo, żeby rozpalić ogień, sięgnąć po butelkę czy nawet nędzny kawałek węgla, którym mógłbym wyskrobać w ścianie, _ecce homo_ , choćby marne _ecce R_. To zwierzęcy instynkt przetrwania, a może raczej jakiś zabłąkany daimonion poprowadził mnie tutaj, a nie w odmęty rzeki.  
\- Nie rozumiem. Nie jestem w stanie dać ci tego, czego ode mnie chcesz. Czymkolwiek by to nie było.  
\- Przy tobie staję się nieszczęśliwym człowiekiem.  
\- Grantaire…  
\- Bez ciebie… Nie mógłbym… Nie potrafiłbyś sobie tego nawet wyobrazić. Nie ty.  
Nawet Grantaire, mimo że czasem wydaje się, że jest on jedynym, którego nie potrafi usłyszeć sam Enjolras.

 

 

*

 

Równość i wolność przychodzą do niego wraz z cierpieniem i płaczem –  
Na barykadzie dociera do niego cała istota człowieczeństwa, kiedy patrzy na heroizm starca Mabeufa, słyszy ostatni okrzyk Jeana Prouvaire’a, kiedy sam wymierza karę zdrajcy, kiedy pozwala łzom popłynąć, strzelając do młodego artylerzysty, który przypomina mu jego samego, jego wszystkich przyjaciół, jego przeszłość, jego przyszłość. Śmierć spacerowym krokiem przemierza obie strony barykady, a on czuje zapach jej perfum, który przypomina mu zioła prowansalskiej wiosny i kurz paryskiego lata. Wszystko trzeszczy i huczy, trudno powiedzieć, czy są to dźwięki upadku, czy może początków czegoś nowego, wielkiego, większego, niż próbował wyobrażać sobie do tej pory człowiek.  
Oddaje dowództwo Mariusowi, którego zostawia na pewną śmierć na barykadzie.  
Wchodzi w głąb kabaretu, który nie przypomina dawnego przybytku przyjemności. Obraca głowę, pociąga za spust, jest coraz bardziej sam. Zamiast wnętrza _Koryntu_ , podziurawionych przez kule schodów czarnych od krwi i wina, widzi swój pokój, widzi salon, zakurzony fortepian –  
\- Rozstrzelajcie mnie – słyszy swój głos, który budzi go z letargu. W pełni świadomy rzuca na podłogę broń. Wypina pierś, decydując, że przyjmie kule jak najważniejsze odznaczenia, jedyne zasłużone medale jego życia. Nie chce przepaski, nie chce kłamstw.  
Cisza prawie huczy w uszach.  
Pierwszy zauważa Grantaire’a, nie odwraca wzroku, kiedy widzi, jak ten wbiega po schodach i przeciska się przez ścianę oficerów.  
\- Niech żyje republika! Jestem z nim! – woła, a Enjolras przypomina sobie pierwszy raz, kiedy usłyszał go w _Musain_ rozprawiającego: jak zawsze, o wszystkim, o _niczym_. – Dwóch za jednym zamachem.  
Staje obok, naprzeciwko, lekko obrócony w stronę Enjolrasa. Ujmuje jego dłoń w swoją.  
\- Pozwolisz? – pyta i Enjolras nie jest pewien, czy chodzi mu o egzekucję, czy o ten dotyk, czy może o jeszcze coś innego. W odpowiedzi ściska podaną dłoń najmocniej jak potrafi i uśmiecha się.  
Braterstwo, równość, _wolność_.

 

 

 

fin

 

* * *

 

 

  
[i] Gérard de Nerval, „El Desdichado”  
(tłum. Adam Ważyk)

_Ja – mroczny, ja – wdowiec, mnie – nikt ulżyć nie może,_  
 _Ja, książę Akwitanii o zniesionej wieży;_  
 _Jedyna gwiazda zgasła, w lutni gwiazdozbiorze_  
 _Melancholia i Czarne Słońce moje leży._

_Zwróć mi grób Wergiliusza, zwróć Italskie Morze,_  
 _Ty, któryś mnie w grobowcu pocieszał najszczerzej,_  
 _I kwiat, przed którym serce posępne otworzę,_  
 _I łozę, gdzie się wino z różami sprzymierzy._

_Amor czy Febus jestem?... Lusignan czy Biron?_  
 _Od ust królowej ślad mam na głowie czerwony –_  
 _Nad kąpielą rusałki w grocie śniłem ciemnej..._

_Zwycięsko dwakroć zszedłem Acheron podziemny,_  
 _Modulując na przemian Orfeusza lirą_  
 _Westchnienie ciche świętej i krzyk dziwożony._

  
[ii] „Buonapart”: italianizowana wymowa nazwiska Napoleona była znakiem pogardy; Enjolras jako jedyny z Przyjaciół Abecadła używał tej pół francuskiej (Bonapart), pół włoskiej wymowy (Buonaparte).

  
[iii] Z _Deklaracji Praw Człowieka i Obywatela_ : „Art. II. Celem wszelkiego zrzeszenia politycznego jest utrzymanie przyrodzonych i niezbywalnych praw człowieka. Prawa te to: wolność, własność, bezpieczeństwo i opór przeciw uciskowi.”

  
[iv] Bossuet nazywany bywa na przemian Lesgle, Laigle, Lègle, a także L’Aigle (czyli Orzeł). A raczej powinnam napisać, pierwotne nazwisko Bossueta Lesgueules [legœl] uległo uproszczeniu fonetycznemu w [lεgl], które może być zapisywane na wszystkie powyższe sposoby.

  
[v] Znowu nieśmieszny żart językowy, zbliżenie nazwiska Feuilly [fœji] do folie [foli] (pl. szaleństwo).

  
[vi] Tak, wszystko prawda. Rzymianie nazywali Słowian po prostu niewolnikami, stąd wciąż istniejąca niewielka różnica między Slavs a slaves (albo Slaves – esclaves), pień ten sam.

  
[vii]  Saint-Just, _Wybór Pism_ , tłum. I. Bibrowska, Warszawa 1954, s. 66.

  
[viii] _Le malade imaginaire_ , czyli oryginalny tytuł sztuki Moliera znanej nam jako „Chory z urojenia”.

  
[ix] Ta gra językowa należy do Victora Hugo.

  
[x] Jak wyżej. Po francusku _abaissé_ (pl. poniżony, obniżony, uporzony) i _ABC_ wymawia się tak samo.


End file.
